Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Park
by afangirlamongstfangirls
Summary: Summer 2015, I was really bored so I entered this contest at my library. One of the mini challenges was to write Harry Potter fanfiction. I hadn't read any of the books or seen any of the movies. So I read all the books, watched all the movies, and then I wrote this. J.K. Rowling owns the characters and Hogwarts, plot's all mine. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I tried.


**Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just found a passageway that not even the Weasley twins knew about. This is set sometime after their fourth year.**

'Have any of you seen this door before?' Neville asked Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all shook their heads. Neville shrugged. 'Best not go in it. Could be anything in there.' He continued walking, but the other three stopped and looked at one another. Ron was the first to move towards the door and push it open.

'Don't get lost!' Luna called after them. She tugged her bangs nervously and hurried after Neville

'And we're off on another adventure,' Hermione muttered as she followed the boys.

Two dozen doors later (They knew. Hermione was counting) and the trio still hadn't found anything. Then they arrived upon a curtain.

'Maybe we should stop here. Go back and study for Charms tomorrow,' Hermione suggested.

Harry looked at Hermione quizzically. Ron snorted.

'Are you sure, Hermione?' Harry called, 'We don't want to come back for you.'

'I'm quite sure,' she replied, sniffing slightly.

'Suit yourself,' Ron said and continued down the hall through the curtain. Harry looked between the two of them before following Ron.

'What do you think we'll find?'

'A water-breathing dragon.'

'Ron!' Harry paused. 'Do you really think?'

Ron shrugged. 'It's Hogwarts. They could have a whole pack - or maybe herd? - of them for all we know.'

'You don't suppose we'll die, do you?'

'Nooo.'

Silence.

'Well, maybe.'

'How about we just go back and hang out with Hermione?" Harry asked weakly. 'We could study with her.' Harry felt a bit anxious, as though he knew something horrible was at the end of the corridor.

'Are you mad? Who - besides Hermione, though I suppose she _is_ mad - would choose studying over an adventure?!'

'Alright...' So the two continued down the hall for a few more minutes. But they never seemed to get closer to the large door at the end.

'It's enchanted, isn't it?' But Harry said this as a statement, not a question

Ron glanced at Harry. 'Of course it is! But how to get past it...?'

Suddenly, Harry appeared beside the door. Ron gasped. 'How did you get there? Get me there, too!'

'I - I just wished to be beside the door and now I am,' Harry stammered.

Ron closed his eyes and wished to be beside the door, standing opposite of Harry. When he opened his eyes, he hadn't moved.

'Just wait there, I'll open the door. Maybe it'll put a… a glitch in the spell or something.'

'A _glitch_?!' Ron sounded horrified.

'Just run when I open it!' And then Harry opened the door. It flickered in front of Ron, and he ran toward as fast as he could. He ran and ran and ran right through it and fell off a flight of stairs.

'Ron!' Harry looked down. Ron was lying in an odd position on the ground below.

'What do you mean "Ron!"? Ron is fine, right?" Harry heard a voice call from behind him and saw Hermione standing there, looking worried - or rather, more worried than usual.

'Well...' Harry didn't really feel like telling her, but he decided he'd do it while he wasn't too close to Hermione. 'He fell. Down there.'

Hermione did not reply, but disappear.

'Am I dead?' Ron's voice floated up. 'I must've gone downstairs then, because Hermione's here.' Harry looked down and saw Hermione fretting over Ron. 'Or maybe this is heaven. I've never really decided.' Hermione paused before she kept looking for injuries. With magic, of course. She was careful not to touch Ron.

'Are you coming, Harry?' she asked. Harry obliged, and found himself standing beside his friends in a second.

'Is he okay?'

'Yeah, just a bit bruised. Light your wand, Harry. I can't see a thing down here,' Hermione said.

' _Lumos!_ ' The room lit up with a soft white light emitting from Harry's wand. Ron stirred slowly, and then sat up very suddenly. "AHHHHHH-! Oh. Never mind. I'm alive.' He looked at Hermione, gingerly took her hand, shook it once, and dropped it. 'Thank you for not leaving me for dead.'

Harry rolled his eyes, but Hermione's face warmed and she turned away. 'Let's just keep going, yeah?'

The boys listened to her, and after helping Ron up, Harry followed the two down the corridor. He urged his light to encompass the entire corridor but it just kept going for what seemed like forever. _Maybe if I imagine the three of us at the end…_ Harry wondered, and in his mind, he envisioned Ron, Hermione and himself standing where the corridor ended. All three of them gasped when they saw what was beyond the doorway.

'Hogwarts has a theme park!' Ron cried, stating the obvious.

'How do they fit all this in the school?' Hermione asked in wonder.

Ron glanced at her. 'Magic, obviously.'

'They've got candy!' Harry exclaimed. Ron turned to him, and they grinned at each other. Within the hour, the two of them, with a bit of Hermione's help, had cleared the entire park of all its sweets.

'Shall we go on some rides now?' Hermione asked her friends, grinning. Ron laughed at her green teeth and Harry nodded eagerly.

The rides seemed to function on their own. Once all three students were properly strapped in, the ride started and stopped of its own accord. They stayed there for hours and it was some of the best fun they'd ever had. Hermione was the voice of reason in the end.

'We ought to leave now. It'll be first period any minute now,' Hermione announced eventually, ever the practical one.. Ron frowned at her but didn't object. Harry nodded because she was obviously right. 'Imagine us back at the curtain, would you, Harry?' Hermione gave him a nod and the three took a final look at the park. It was beautiful.

Harry closed his eyes and saw the three of them standing by the curtain in his mind's eye. He opened his eyes again, and they were there. 'Let's get to class then, shall we?' Hermione opened the curtain and when they stepped through, they were exactly where they were before they entered the mysterious door.

Ron turned around and yelped. 'The door! The curtain! Where'd they go?'

'What door?' Neville asked. Hermione screamed at the sound of his voice. Luna cocked her head curiously.

'What?!' she cried. Neville was exactly where they'd left him when they went through the door… the door… 'Wait, what door?'

Harry and Ron looked at each other. 'I don't… I don't know.' Harry said. Neville frowned at the three.

'Let's go do out Charms homework then,' he said.

'Yes, Charms and Potions. I'm doing terribly in both. Perhaps you'f help me, Hermione?' Luna looked at Hermione in that eerie way of hers,

'Of... of course, Luna.' Hermione nodded, shook her head, and nodded again. She gave Luna a shaky smile.

'Guys?' Neville turned back to his friends.

Dazed, the three of them followed Luna and Neville.

And behind them, the door sat, hidden in plain sight but cloaked in a strong forgetting spell. Nearly every student in Hogwarts history had seen it. All the mischievous and curious ones had gone in. But not a single one remembers the Hogwarts theme park.


End file.
